


Wet and Hooked

by Fantastic Beasts and Where 2 Fondle Them (WideTheWaters)



Series: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fondle Them [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Barbed Penis, Blood and Injury, Claspers, Crack Treated Seriously, Creature Fic, Digital Art, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fantastic Beasts And Where to Fondle Them, For Science!, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hemipenis, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Mermen, Merpeople, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW Art, Naga, Not Quite Human Anatomy, Other, Pack Orgies, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Porn with extremely minimal plot, Research, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sea Monsters, Semi-Satirical Sex, Sharks, Size Difference, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Starring Luna Lovegood, Tails, Teratophilia, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Water Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Xenophilia, creature luna lovegood, galapagos islands, iara, magical beings, merfolk, new art oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideTheWaters/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20and%20Where%202%20Fondle%20Them
Summary: "'How utterly fascinating,' she thought, wondering if all merfolk mated like this."Intrepid Magizoologist Luna Lovegood's new relationship isn't getting off the ground as she'd hoped, but taking her siren genes for a swim in the name of her great Galapagos expedition is a beautiful way to keep too busy to mope.  Armed with her field journal (waterproofed) and the ability to breathe underwater, she meets the most fascinating new people.





	Wet and Hooked

##  _ _

##  _ 2011, Fernandina Island, Galápagos Archipelago _

Luna swam through the sunlit blue water, grinning with delight. She couldn’t believe she’d waited to investigate the underwater denizens of this incredible place for so long; it was already the third month of the expedition. 

As she thought that, she did blush a bit. Recently a distraction had arisen in the form of her budding involvement with her research partner. She was _ so _ grateful she’d taken Hermione’s advice when he applied to take part in her expedition; while her initial perception of him, earlier in her life, had been colored by his lackluster teaching performance, he had an uncanny ability to intuit the needs of creatures, and the brawn and rugged constitution to weather doing so safely even among unknown and potentially dangerous discoveries. He also noticed a great deal - all he needed was someone like Luna to help translate his observations into Magizoological revelations of potentially revolutionary value.

He was also so sweet and attentive, and, she thought dreamily, a truly exceptional lover. 

She frowned a bit, though, as she thought, _ If only I could get Hagrid to tumble me again. _

Among the wonders she’d witnessed underwater today had been an incredible gathering of hammerhead sharks. While they weren’t magical, they were incredibly majestic, and Luna’s interests have never been limited by the boundaries of known Magizoology; she had already published papers revising the status of three species previously presumed to be mundane. She’d read about these gatherings.

As she watched, the younger, smaller females among the hundred or more gathered individuals swam in a circuit, creating a sort of maelstrom (or perhaps, she thought with a giggle, a _ femaelstrom _), around the older, larger females, who circled in their midst. Meanwhile, males around the outside of this spectacular funnel had to run the gauntlet of both competition from each other and the protection of the younger females in order to get to the center and mate with the most desireable partners. It had been captivating, and beautiful, and she had stayed for ages to witness the violent, beautiful dance of it.

It had made her _ desperately _ libidinous. She could taste her arousal in the water she breathed.

She could take care of herself to an extent, of course, but she hoped she could persuade Hagrid, who had been desperately terrified of how he might have hurt her ever since the morning after their coupling, back into her bed (or at least, well, her cunny). He had literally run away whenever she had tried to progress past kissing him from that day, and it had been a _ month _ now. And his legs were a lot longer than hers, so she couldn’t catch him when he ran. Such a fuss, despite the fact that she was only a little sore and very, very satisfied after their delicious encounter. 

_ And he didn’t even get a child on me _, she thought dolefully.

That sadness could bear no good fruit, though, so she tried to recenter herself in the now. 

She saw a beautiful whale shark passing by and grabbed hold of its dorsal fin to let it tow her along, which gave her some time to calm herself. Soon they had travelled far to the North, to an area full of beautiful reefs and small colorful fishes, as well as several shark species. With a last pat to her majestic friend, she let go its fin and broke off to explore.

Luna has always loved spending time in salt water. As a school of lovely little orange fish blurred beautifully around her, she looked down with gratitude at the webbing between her fingers and toes, as well as the several patches of pale blue scales along her hips and legs. Siren ancestry was certainly helpful, and she had previously overlooked much of its potential for marine Magizoology - an area with so many depths left to plumb.

In addition to her more visible inherited attributes, when submerged, Luna could see in dark waters, maintain her body’s warmth, and breathe in the depths - all the things necessary to peacefully explore for ages. Her fingers didn’t even prune. Very few magical people could do what she was doing now without any potions or charms, and even then, it would be significantly more dangerous to them. 

Spreading her fingers and toes, she set off to explore, making good use of her good fortune.

##  _ ❧ _

It had been _ marvelous _. 

She had already encountered _ two _ previously-undiscovered varieties of plimpy, one of which shone in iridescent stripes in all the blended colors of the rainbow - and another of which, which she had almost missed, could camouflage itself and had unprecedentedly long legs. 

She’d also had suspicions about some eels she’d encountered but had eventually determined that they were simply emitting non-magical electric current.

The sun was lower but still up, but she’d been here hours - who _ knew _ what Hagrid had been feeding the iguanas now? - and she supposed she should start thinking about surfacing and Apparating herself back to camp. She had to make copies of the day’s memories, especially of the plimpies, and, while she had been foraging edible seaweeds, she was a bit peckish. 

As she looked around her for a sign of nearby land - not necessary but convenient for Apparition - she saw them.

There were _ merpeople _here. 

##  _ ❧ _

It had taken about twenty minutes to get through introductions. While Luna spoke passable Mermish back home, the dialect here was very different from those she’d encountered in the Mediterranean and the Black Lake. They had exchanged names, though, and she had learned that the three of them were Iara - a subspecies she had been aware of but which no one, that she was aware of, understood dwelled in both salt and freshwater, and which no one had yet documented outside the bounds of South and Central America. 

She gazed at them and they back at her, indulgently, as her tape measure zipped around them. Well, between the touching.

Iara, it seemed, were a very physically engaging race. As the final individual and only female among them, Aline, was being measured, the two males stayed near Luna, running their hands over her and marveling at her patches of scales. Before her turn, Aline had marveled at the similarity of her own and Luna’s breasts - Luna’s were less full and much paler, but the merwoman with the yellow-green hair and eyes was no more different from her than any bipedal human woman might have been. Luna noted that Aline’s shoulders, unlike those of other merfolk she was familiar with, had sorts of armored epaulettes - the top of each shoulder was clothed in scales. Aline had also been extremely fascinated to find that Luna, who always swam in the nude and was not shy, did not have a cloaca, as she did, but rather _ two _openings between her legs, which she pointed out excitedly to the mermen. 

At first, Luna had wondered if these merfolk were also scientists - what an amazing opportunity to compare notes and collaborate that would present! - but at length she was able to gather that they were simply very curious, having encountered humans and merfolk before but not anyone... _ in between _ . Certainly no one with legs so _ accessible _to them, not ever before. Also, amongst themselves, Luna noted that they constantly touched each other - almost like a school of fish brushing their sides together, but with some additional, more human-seeming element of connecting and reassuring each other in a vast environment full of lonely depths, in which any company was celebrated and engaged with thoroughly.

As she recorded her notes (in a field log spelled for water resistance, with a pencil, which shrank nicely into her locket), Inacio, whose long, green hair undulated around him in the water, examined her toes, running his clever cinnamon-hued fingers over the delicate webbing between them and exploring them thoroughly with his hands as his rippling green tail curled below him. His eyes, too, were green, and they smiled up at her as he investigated her high arches, his firm palpating motions almost like a massage. She wondered, as she smiled back at him, if merfolk harbored the same tendencies to fetishize bipedal humanoids that bipedals undoubtedly had toward merfolk.

Breno, meanwhile, was examining her back, and had started there with her neck and worked downward, his fingers gently probing her musculature and skin with rapt attention. He was very taken with her shoulder, it seemed, bare as they were compared to the female Iara, and seemed reverently shocked by her callipygian cheeks. Of the merfolk, he was certainly the most unusual to her eye, although Luna gathered that his form was one of many their kind often took. Breno was pale and blonde, like Luna, though with hand-length curls that managed to hold their shape even under the water, and he had bright blue eyes that were accented by a broad cobalt band tattooed across his face from temple to temple, surrounding his penetrating gaze as might a might a domino mask. Even more interesting, however, was the fact that his tail was not fish-like, as were the other two’s as well as most other merfolk Luna knew of, but rather, appeared to be that of a shark. His skin was rough, and Luna had no doubt it was covered by not scales but denticles. His fins, rather than being translucent membranes, were cartilaginous, and accented by white and black at the tops. He also had two large, prominent claspers, which, when he allowed her to brush her fingers over one, proved to be of soft skin, contrasting with the sandpaper-like texture of the rest of him below the waist.

Neither of the other two had any visible external genitalia, though all were muscular and comely- and definitely had more in common with sirens than merrows, say, which made sense given their archipelago, which was half in the tropics. The warmer the water, the hotter the merfolk, Luna thought to herself, chuckling.

If only she knew them better, she’d be delighted to while away some time exploring Iara sexuality with them. She did feel quite comfortable with Aline, though she knew that might be an oxytocin response to the quite thorough feeling up the merwoman had given her in a fit of curiosity earlier. Wondering, as she packed up her notes and tape, she watched the three, who were huddled together, chatting happily as their hands ran over each other’s arms and torsos. 

She figured she might as well inquire - she had no designs on leaving this place for several months, yet, and if they were open to such things, they could certainly become closer. 

Blushing a bit but smiling brightly, she approached the three, letting her arms drift over their arms before singling the merwoman out a bit. Maintaining eye contact, Luna held her hands up in the unspoken request they’d developed when asking permission to touch, and Aline nodded readily, as if surprised Luna had even had to ask. 

Luna bit her lip as she swam closer, encircling the merwoman’s waist with her arms, and bent in to kiss her.

Aline seemed surprised, but after a moment, opened her mouth to Luna’s gently probing tongue, pressing closer. Luna blinked in wonder at the vigorous warmth with which she was received, as the merwoman snaked both her arms and her sinuous tail around her. Their taut stomachs slide together, and Luna shivered at the wanton sensation of the other female’s pillowy breasts pressed tightly against her own. 

After a long moment, Aline withdrew, smiling, and gave Luna a long look. Finally, she gestured between the two of them, then at herself, and gave a little shrug, disengaging and swimming back a bit. Luna understood, though she was a little disappointed after that kiss, that the merwoman didn’t think this was something she wished to continue. 

When Aline spoke to Breno and Inacio, Luna turned to look at them, hoping she had not embarrassed herself. Their reaction, however, was not what she was expecting.

Both mermen were transfixed and agape, staring at her. They seemed to be nodding at whatever Aline was saying, though. Luna thought she caught some words - like _ need _ and _ confusion, _ and _ two _ and _ more. _ Luna, listening, suspected that the Iara community must be firmly heteronormative, although more confusion (on Aline’s part) and titillation (on the mermen’s) had been associated with her overture than stigma. She also wondered if her anatomical differences - particularly, two distinct but inviting passages that might be entered - had made her appear unusually concupiscent or beddable to their eyes.

As Aline spoke, both Mermen began to smile.

Luna was fascinated by this interaction, and a little frustrated she didn’t have more experience with the Iara dialect. Especially since they seemed to be talking about her.

She noticed, now, that Breno was inhaling deeply through his nose, a sort of dazed but eager smile playing over his lips. 

Then, Aline darted forward to Luna and, with a quick hug, swam rapidly away. Leaving her with Breno and Inacio, who immediately swam toward her.

As before, Inacio seemed fascinated with her feet. He made a hand gesture similar to the one they had shown her to ask permission to touch, and, curious, she responded with a nod. 

Whereupon Inacio seized one of her feet greedily and commenced sucking on her toes. 

Luna gasped. The suction that could be brought to bear by a creature developed to breathe water was something she had not anticipated, not any more than what he had done. As he sucked and nipped with every sign of intense arousal in his dilating eyes, she felt herself warming a bit and relaxed into the sensation. 

As she shuddered in response to a little nip to her delicate webbing membranes, she felt Breno’s hard chest press against her back, one of his arms firmly entrapping her waist from behind as the other, now even _ truly _ uninhibited, kneaded and probed at the alluring curiosity of her ass.

She felt a warm wetness seap from between her thighs, liminally mixing with the sea, as Breno started to suck and kiss along her neck and shoulders. 

Inacio, in the meantime, had moved on to her other foot, and was rapturously moaning around a large love bite he was bruising into her arch. 

Then, she felt the claspers.

Breno was probing between her buttocks with the two cartilaginous, always-erect phalli, his nips at her shoulder growing more ardent. With an exclamation of delight, he found both her tight pucker and her wet slit, and was positioning himself to penetrate both. Luna blinked in shock at how quickly this had escalated, but was both curious and hopelessly ruttish, so she decided to embrace the adventure. 

Only, moments later, Inacio swam level with them with an indignant shout. The two men had a brief but heated conversation with each other, Luna unable to follow its pace, before Breno made a gesture of concession and repositioned both thick claspers at the threshold of her reach. 

Inacio, meanwhile, now had externally visible genitalia, and it was _ impressive. _ And slightly terrifying. While not unusually thick by bipedal standards, it was quite long, perhaps comparable to the length between the tip of her longest finger and her elbow, and around its glans sported four small hooks that would undoubtedly be painful on withdrawal. _ Painful _ , she thought, _ but certainly not debilitatingly damaging. Hmm. Like a mosquitofish, or a cat. _

She was so curious, as a rule, that she’d try anything once. And so, she opened her arms.

It all happened very fast. 

Within a second, the prickling head of Inacio’s phallus was burying itself inside her cunny, and _ both _ Breno’s claspers were pressing insistently at the threshold of her bum. 

She cried out in irrepressible pleasure. 

She also noticed, dimly, that they were moving.

Both mermen were powering their thrusts into Luna with powerful thrusts of their tails and holding onto her tightly. Breno’s hands clawed around her breasts, using them as handles as he pushed her open. Inacio, meanwhile, had a firm grasp on her hips. But there was nothing to hold on to - no friction to hold them in one place. So they moved. 

_ A rut with a view, _she thought dreamily as one of Breno’s claspers finally breached her and Inacio, slowly, continued to feed his length up her throbbing twat. 

She saw a coral outgrowth, though, that gave her an idea, and so as they worked into her, she steered them a bit to the side and held her hands up over her head.

When she caught herself on the solid wall coral, both Mermen thrusted, and as her body was no longer carried away in the direction of their thrust, she could push back - resulting in both moaning loudly as both slid home. 

She screamed, _ “yes!” _

And then one of the most overwhelming sexual experiences of her life _ really _ began. 

Breno, both claspers now within her, shuddered in triumph and bit down hard on her shoulder, relishing the novel satisfaction he could garner by colliding with this female with a firm _ slap _ rather than a swish forward. He would certainly ask future partners to attempt this, if they would let him. The brutality with which he could plough and plough and plough her was giddying, and he shivered in joy at the coppery taste as his teeth drew blood - so much easier, with such soft shoulders. It was as if she had been made by some perverse god bent on fulfilling his every prurient fantasy. And she was _ hot _ \- so much hotter than any woman he’d ever had before, and so, so soft, with her unscaled skin, and so tight. 

Inacio, meanwhile, was beside himself with how _ easy _ it had been to fully plumb the depths of this sinful creature. He, too, swelled into the unusual and unbelievably salacious _ heat _ of her. And, fully sheathed in her so soon, he continued to thrust, lapping up and down on her with delicious friction like a wave upon the shore.

Luna, meanwhile, suspected she was in trouble, but was so lit up with sensation it was difficult to care. She saw tiny whorls of her blood escaping from between Breno’s lips and making beautiful marbleized patterns in the water, but felt both that and the slapping chafe of his denticles against the unscaled portions of her ass as the tang that made the meal. The meal, meanwhile, was the absolute mauling of her breasts at his hands and the two stiff phalli simultaneously pounding into her anus. And… and _ Inacio. _She yearned for the stretch of girth she’d felt with a different lover, but Inacio’s toothsome member was still longer, and she felt it curling and abrading inside her. The little tears she felt seemed, for now, fairly superficial - and she hoped they’d mend easily enough with a spell. Meanwhile, though, he looped and coiled within her, bumping at depths she couldn’t imagine

She lost herself in the feelings for a long, long time, her shoulders, her arms shaking as they held against the powerful tailstrokes of her new lovers - only slipping a little when she came, twice. 

And then, with a cry, she felt Breno bit down harder, his teeth savaging her as his thrusts sped toward a dizzying end. As if stimulated by the other merman’s sudden shift, Breno, too, started taking longer, faster, harder strokes, his fingers sinking into the softness of her hips bruisingly.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ROWENAAAAAAAAAAAA…!” Luna cried out, coming hard but also worried she might not survive.

With their own barbaric screams, they each ejaculated within her, thrusting hard six or seven more times before stilling and shuddering into a more peaceable embrace, each hugging her close.

Luna felt faint. 

A few things had happened after the Mermen had climaxed. Breno’s mouth remained firmly fastened to her shoulder, but his teeth had withdrawn. First, he had sucked with evident relish at her blood, and then, with a sigh, set about laving her wounds with his touch. To her amazement, she felt her flesh starting to knit together and scab over under his gentle ministrations, and even felt a little relief surging up through the skin of her posterior, the unscaled parts of which had been abraded raw by the tiny teeth that gritted his skin - and even, a bit, at the raking wounds inside her hot honeypot, which felt a little relief. Neither merman, though, showed any sign of diminishing to a pre-arousal state - and, a bit worryingly, a greater length of hook had unsheathed like a cat’s claws from Inacio’s serpent, pricking into her and holding him securely within, and Breno, to her amazement, had flexed his claspers at a nearly one-hundred-eighty degree angle to each other and her back passage, leaving her breathing deeply to try to accomodate the agonizing stretch. 

The effect, though, was that both men had sealed her up with themselves and their seed inside her, and neither gave any indication they’d be moving soon. 

As they stroked and kissed and praised her, aftercare clearly more of a feature to their mating norms than foreplay, figures appeared at the limits turbidity put on her vision, and she started to understand why. 

##  _ _

##  _ ❧ _

Arousal and blood could be smelled in the water. And for quite some distance, it seemed.

Twelve more lusty mermen surrounded them now, darting in whenever they saw an opportunity to try to yank Breno and Inacio from her. 

Breno and Inacio were tense, but calm enough to still stroke and soothe her between repulsions of the competition’s advances. While they dealt violently and decisively with each encroachment, they didn’t seem to take any of it personally. Inacio even bent to murmur something in Luna’s ear, and she caught some of it - _ so many, such fecundity, be proud. _

_ How utterly fascinating _, she thought, wondering if all merfolk mated like this. Since the age of systematic inquiry had arisen in Magizoology, sexual conservatism and prudishness had been at an unfortunately high ebb, so she had no scholarship to compare this to. She did wish, though, that she weren’t being yanked about by cocks so much. She sighed. Her apparent resilience to such treatment suggested that such treatment may not have been altogether uncommon among sirens. It also might explain why, she thought, when some Lovegood of yore propositioned a more peace-loving siren, a happy couple had resulted, then enjoyed peaceful relations throughout, in at least one case, a marriage, and in a few others, a long enough tryst to result in the conception of a child.

As they circled her warily, their congress still intact, Breno and Inacio made a particular point of lunging viciously at certain mermen with no external signs of arousal. Gradually, Luna began to suspect that these individuals were seeding the water, as certain fish do, without any penetrative act necessary to impregnate a female. There were also several others who anatomically resembled one or the other of her two present partners, one reminiscent of a manatee, another of a dolphin, and one extremely brawny individual with a vividly striped tail reminiscent of a sea snake. That one she noted with wide eyes, had slit pupils and a thick, erect hemipenis. A marine naga? Maybe, but it was so much like the merfolk in many ways, and seemed to be a part of their social structure, so she suspected it could interbreed. The highly localized magi-biodiversity of the Galapagos archipelago was truly awe-inspiring. 

She canted her head to watch as three of the mermen, seeming to despair of ever reaching her, cried out and seized each other, still trying to proceed forward but occupying themselves meanwhile (and perhaps distracting their competition) but seizing and roughly mounting each other. The manatee-esque Iara, whose erect phallus bobbed ahead of him and was about twenty inches long, smiled at her languidly, beckoning to her at the front of the line, a shark-form Iara gnawing at his shoulder and pounding him ruthlessly from behind, while behind him, the dolphin-form, with a laughing smile, took the rear of the shark-form.

_ Ah, yes, _ Luna thought, riveted to the view. _ I believe that this is what Padma and Cho would call _“hot.”

There were, however, downsides.

Luna’s curiosity sang and her cunt _ screamed _when the… merman-naga?... succeeded in grappling Inacio in a hold he could not shake, viciously pulling him off of her - or trying to. The hooks held firm, sinking into her fluttering walls and pulling. Luna shrieked and started flailing at Inacio, asking him in every phrasing of Mermish she knew to free her, let her go. He seemed confused and hurt by her actions, but when some words hit home, he nodded brittlely, and the barbs withdrew. 

Immediately he was thrown from her and the leering smile of the mermanaga appeared before her. She chanced a look down noting that his hemipenis was unusually thick by human standards - on both branches - and that it divided just after the root. It was with both scientific fascination and personal reservation that she noticed that, around the branching point, the undersides of both shafts were dotted with tiny little spikes all over - far smaller Breno’s had been, but in much greater plentitude. At the branching point, the combined width of the phallus was around five inches, though it was only perhave two deep. 

The mermanaga yanked up her chin, smiling broadly and pausing to gently caress the side of her face and tap at his chest, uttering … his name? “Kolinaisi.”

Then, cheerfully enclosing her waist with one arm and positioning his branching member with his other hand, he pushed into her, whacking Breno away with his tail before coiling it around her legs as an anchor from which to thrust.

##  _ ❧ _

This, she reflected, would kill an unhybrid woman. She would write to try to counteract the allure bipedal women associated with mermen after she got out of this.

When Kolinaisi had started to ream her, she had screamed herself hoarse. Her cunny was stretched and raked raw within instants. She was in anguish. 

To her incredible shock, she was also _ coming _with such intensity she half blacked out.

It seemed, after that initial stimulus, something in her own biology responded and came to her aid. As a descendent of both naga and merfolk, she supposed she had some ancestor to thank for this boon. She felt herself growing incredibly wet, but in a rare, viscous fashion that the barbs skated through with more titillation than damage. It became, in some time, rather pleasant, especially as Kolinaisi turned out to be an exceptional kisser. His tongue, long and forked, flickered sinuously about her own, and at some point, noticing the rush it seemed to give her, he started flicking it intermittently down her throat, giving her some of the primal thrill and oxygen-deprived headiness of taking a shaft in her mouth and letting it thrust past her tongue. 

She was also pleased that he was so plentifully endowed. Not … not the one she most wanted, perhaps, but maybe she hadn’t been spoiled for all others. 

Of course, the initial burst of blood had sent the more shark-like mermen into an absolute frenzy, which was not remotely diminished by the fact that, having been so appallingly pried open by Breno, her local curiosity of a second passage had gaped, rosy and tempting, for the eyes of all to see. She shuddered and moaned under combined attentioned as Kolinaisi resolutely ploughed on as at least five shark-like Iara in turn took her roughly from behind, each penetrating and starting at a fast clip, teeth cutting into her shoulders fast and rushing to their climaxes. At regular intervals, Kolinaisi would become aware enough of things other than his euphoria in rutting her to bat them away. Finally, the manatee-like Iara had her too, his long, hard shaft curving torturously deep in ways she didn’t know her body capable of allowing and which made her alternately nauseated and, she reflected in surprise, a bit proud. 

She came so many times that, in the end, when all the others were sated or had given up (while Kolinaisi’s ardor had only increased), by the end she knew she was crying, one long, exhausting series of aftershocks wracking her without end. Her mind drifted as they floated along the ocean floor, thoughts sharpening in the deep dark for a moment when at last he came, his seed scouring her within and his spikes elongating to secure his claim on her, before all was darkness.

##  _ ❧ _

She woke to light shining down deep through the water, still in Kolinaisi’s embrace. He was asleep, and she took a moment to observe his lovely Polynesian features and his thick cloud of straight hair, black at its roots fading to purple, then red, then orange near its ends. He was one of the most beautiful living beings she had ever beheld, and though she was stung and sore and battered, she was glad to have shared herself with him, and to have known him - in whatever sense.

She was also a bit relieved, as heady as the experience had been, that his phallus had diminished and been tucked away. 

She tried, experimentally, to flex the muscles of her hips, which were sore, and then of her pelvic floor, which was exceptionally painful and spasmed sharply for several seconds after she had swiftly unclenched. 

The unscaled patches of the backs of her thighs and her buttocks had been chafed so raw they had scabbed over. Nothing some dittany couldn’t fix. She hoped she wouldn’t need to relieve herself, though, before she’d gotten to her supply - that would not be pleasant, though mercifully no barbs had torn her there. 

Her shoulders, she thought, might scar. Some of the bites had gone deep, although all had stopped bleeding, now. She shrugged, feeling the pull of them, and it was not so bad on the left side, but hurt on the right. It would at least be an interesting souvenir if a mark lasted.

Kolinaisi snuggled into her neck, his tongue flickering out to caress her clavicles as he slept. 

Careful, not wanting to miss an opportunity to attempt to communicate with him if he might simply leave when woken, she turned herself in his arms and withdrew her field journal from her locket, swiftly dashing out fifteen or twenty pages of notes on her experience and observations as they bobbed through the deep. 

Once done, she tucked the notes away, gazing at Kolinaisi dreamily for a moment before tucking a lock that floated between their faces behind his ear and caressing his face, murmuring in the mermish dialect she knew to ask him to wake.

Slowly, with a wide grin on his face, wake he did, gazing back at her through long-lashed orange eyes that blended to fuchsia around their edges and had no evident whites. He leaned in and languorously kissed her, and she readily reciprocated, pulling him close.

After a moment, though, he gasped in shock, sniffing the water and reaching down between her legs.

When his fingers probed her battered fanny, she jumped involuntarily, not that, in the water, it did much good. 

“But you are still in heat!” When he spoke, though she could have jumped for joy in _ any _ biome once she realized his accent was far more understandable than the others’ had been. 

Luna grinned. “Oh, thank goodness we can speak to each other,” she said in Mermish, mimicking the local dialect as best she could.” She hugged him fiercely when he blinked at her in confusion. Then, she pulled back. “Em, but I’m not in heat.”

He grinned at her cheekily, plunging a finger into her and pulling it out, coated in viscous lubrication. “Oh, little coy one - I can _ smell _ the fecundity oozing from you, and _ this _,” he said, popping his finger into his mouth with relish, “Says otherwise, pretty little landmaid. I had no idea you were still unsatisfied, else I would never have stopped. It will be but a moment, and then I can scratch your itch.”

Luna shook her head. “No, em, no need, I’m really quite satiated, I promise.”

He pouted at her, “Little landmaid, did I not please you enough? I’ve never smelled one of your kind in heat before. You smell… almost of _ my _ people, a bit, and also of the unalloyed Iara. And so strong - it’s intoxicating! I’ve never _ known _ any woman to be so wanton so long. You smell like you are dying of thirst, lovely one - let me slake it, I know I can.”

Luna gasped a little as he reached down to stroke her battered clit, which remained, despite her, responsive. She wondered, slightly, at how often different contexts made her feel differently about herself and how others perceived her. This beautiful male had taken her for hours upon hours without cease and called her lovely. By contrast, when she’d lost her virginity to Cormac McLaggen at Hogwarts, when she was fourteen, he’d unceremoniously pressed her up against the janitorial closet wall, shoved through her maidenhead, and drooled on her shoulder for five minutes for five minutes of sloppy thrusting before emptying himself. As he pulled out, he’d slapped her arse and said, “you’re welcome, Loony, just don’t tell, right?” before he closed his zip and left her there, dumbstruck. 

Neville, at least, had been much more engaging.

Still, it was a very different feeling, now, looking at how Kolinaisi looked at her, with hunger and reverence and a desire to endear himself to her. She wondered, suddenly if anyone had already studied the comparative sexual compassion and care of the various humankin beings. _ That _ could be work worth doing. 

As she thought, his hands roamed and explored her every fold and cranny, and she gulped and tried to gather words to herself, watching a bulge grow without yet emerging in below the scales of his groin. 

He beat her to the words, though.

“Triton’s tricock, you’ve got _ two!” _ he cried, his roaming fingers finding her anus. “My gods, woman, no wonder you’re so ravenous!” He paused, considering. “Would you prefer I try both at once, or one after the other? I can call others, I suppose,” he said, looking at her askance, “But it is not my nature to share, lovely minnow.”

Luna was a little relieved that, in his shock, he had stopped stimulating her. “Kolinaisi, please, let me explain.”

##  _ ❧ _

They perched on the edge of a cliff between the shallows and the abyss, surrounded by soft, low-growing kelp. Luna tried to stay down current of him so that he could concentrate.

“My god, you’re _ always _ in heat? I was born in the wrong world, little slippery one.” He shook his head in disbelief. “And _ two! Two! _ Great Nāmaka, woman, you are made to ride me every day - split me or have me in one until you ache there, and I will take the other! Won’t you stay with me? If I had _ you _ , I’d _ gladly _take one woman to wife.” He leaned in to kiss her again, but she shied back when his hands pulled distractingly at her nipples, drawing her toward his lap.

“Em. Yes. Always in heat, but by the same token, _ never _in heat, Kolinaisi - it is never the all-consuming urgency female Iara undergo, though I imagine, hmm, that it does compete from time to time. Every moon I can conceive, and my desires vary some, but never reliably ebb, or still for long. How often do the Iara females go into heat?” 

He frowned, considering. “Maybe once every three to five years, little fish, depending on whether their last heat resulted in a thriving child. It lasts perhaps a day, then.”

Luna sat back, looking at him thoughtfully. “But Iara males are..?”

“Always ready, always eager.” He grinned. “Though I am not _ entirely _ Iara.”

She smiled. “Well, no wonder you all go into such a frenzy - and, also - I had thought that might be the case. Yes. Hmm. Please, tell me a bit of your heritage.”

He drew himself up proudly. “My ancestors can be traced to a dalliance between Echidna herself and the great Poseidon. My family, we have ever been travelers. I am also as much Mo’o as I am Iara, and think that my forebears include some of these sirens you mention, too. Let me sing for you, my little nautilus, until you wish for nothing more than to ensnare me with your delights until I have plundered your every chamber.”

Luna canted her head and half smiled, knowing that even down current, he’d smell the little flutter of interest his overtures were wringing from her. “I would love to, after I have had some time to recover. Now, though, I need time to mend. I am more accustomed to less taxing encounters - I am sure, yes, that you can imagine that they would have to be less strenuous for a being like myself, who may copulate several times a day.”

He smiled wistfully. “A life spent laying such an insatiable little nymph, watching her bear me strong children who might walk on land or explore the seas - it is quite appealing. But, you are right. We are built to service women who weather only occasional use, and even they are sore when the fun is through. I understand, dear one, that you are soft, and though I harden at the _ very thought _of your softness, I will leave you to recover your health and return to me. Will you be ready, perhaps, in as soon as… a year?” His eyes were alight with hope.

Luna laughed. “Oh, much sooner.”

His eyes widened. “A season?”

She shook her head, still laughing. “Perhaps a week. Maybe less.”

He threw his head back and growled before he pounced at her, ravaging her mouth with a kiss as his serpentine tail constricted around her legs, his still-hidden swell of arousal grinding at her. “Woman, I will scour the ocean and bury you in pearls, that you may never swim away from my generosity, if I may fuck you once a _ month!” _ he cried, riddling her throat with lovebites as she laughed and half-heartedly pushed him off. “Oh, tiny goddess, destroy me with your burning loins, and I will thank you for it with every stroke I lay into you!”

There was more kissing.

She smiled, pulling back from his mouth and running her fingers through his hair. “I will see what I can do, then.”

He looked at her adoringly, his grin boyish and unrelenting. “Gulls above, but I have swum near many legged women at play near the shores, and never, never have I met one like you. What is it about you, my moon, that makes you … _ everything?!” _

She chuckled softly. “Hmm. Well, I am rather like you. I am descended of many different magical beings. Sirens and Naga, both of which may be distant kin to both yourself and the Iara, are among my forebears. Yes. I would expect, then, that I smell of your own mermaids while, like the witches who are more prevalent in my heritage, have rather human reproductive and sexual cycles. Human women, magical or Muggle, may seem more alien, and indeed, I do not think they would come through Iara attentions intact, so that may be for the best.”

There followed a long conversation about the denizens of the land - it took Kolinaisi a while to comprehend the difference between the identical-looking magical and non-magical bipeds who covered the dry earth - but as they talked, Luna persuaded him to start swimming with her toward the nearest land he knew. She didn’t think, wandless as she was, that she could Apparate in her current condition from the water.

She also tried to explain human sexuality to him, which was entertaining. At this rate, she’d have him taking notes too.

Finally, after he kissed her firmly over her mouth and, as she laughed, both her “soft abysses,” he let her crawl up onto the beach. 

It was late morning. She had set out for a swim at dawn the previous day anticipating she’d be back to camp for tea. 

Pulling herself up on an obliging lava flow, long since cooled, she gave her knees a moment to steady and then Disapparated.

##  _ ❧ _

When she arrived at the campsite, Hagrid was bawling at a very worried-looking Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She was _ so _thrilled to see them all - though she was concerned to see Hagrid fretful.

“Harry, Hermione! Oh, my friends,” she called out, beaming at them from fifteen feet away as she sank to her knees. “I’ve made the most incredible discovery!”

She wasn’t surprised when, exhausted, injured, and half-starved, she fell with her cheek in her hand, but before she let the dark close over her, she saw them all running to her, crowing her name in relief, and knew all would be well. 


End file.
